Familiarity
Familiarity is the fourteenth episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on May 16th 2012. Patch finally shows his love for Waverly in an unexpected way, while Violette & JR excitedly join together to create a bizaar handbag range made of human skin. Teddy is growing tired of Billy's resistance to show affection in public and the steady tension between them reaches a peak when Aural Fixation lead Xander flirts with Teddy. Meanwhile, a beloved member of Center Stage reveals something that will shake up things for good and the mystery behind Charlie grows. This episode marks the first appearance of recurring characters and Aural Fixation members, Xander Evans, Hayley Bell and Eric Jamieson. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Mr. Evans was really pissed at Coach DeWitt and almost had a fight with him. Libby was still in slump after what happened between her and Vi, but that quickly changed when they reconciled as friends. Luke caught JR and Rose kissing, which ended up in a huge fight and eventually a break up. Billy gave Luke a pep talk, reassuring him that everyone in the Glee Club is his friend. The boys quit the lacrosse team and showed up for Nationals. Tara thought their performance was amazing, but it turns out Courtney just tricked her into making the Mockingjays sing The Macarena. Center Stage came out triumphant at Regionals, but Coach DeWitt still has some things up his sleeve. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' Like with most problems in his life, Coach DeWitt blames Mr. Evans. Of course, it probably was nobody's, fault at all, this time. Ms. Bloss, with those bright blue eyes, knee-high skirts and the way she smiles ever so widely when she mistook his heavy sarcasm for deep sincerity. He blamed this too on Mr. Evans, having actually slowly begun to find himself truly liking the guidance councilor. Coach DeWitt is never calm, not even when things are going as smooth as a baby's behind. It’s like asking the sun not to be hot or the crisp winter air not to send chills down one's spine. The point is, it’s not like he chose to be a jerk because he enjoyed it or anything. Heck, the homosexuality of having to stand face-to-butt with another dude with your hands virtually touching his balls wasn't so far from what they did in sports . And the last time he checked, musicians got more than any old sports coach ever did, so really, this was just a man who's life just didn't quite turn out the way he had wanted it to. It was fairly straightforward math. But let’s get one thing straight, just right off the bat. Coach Luke DeWitt is not a good guy. He is not one of those people who harbors a little tender kindness deep down. He’s not even sure he likes himself, for that matter. The person he had become wasn't always what he wanted to be, but that didn't stop him from trying to crush others that made the green-eyed monster within him squirm in jealousy. Suffice to say, he wasn't the only one who had a few things up his sleeves. No, not at all. Mr. Evans took to his favorite table in the teacher's lounge, sitting right across Ms. Bloss as usual, both sipping on the piping hot cups of coffee that they enjoyed each morning. “So how are things going with Coach DeWitt? You two an item now?” asked Mr. Evans nonchalantly, pretending not to take too much interest in the topic at hand. Ms. Bloss shook her head, laughing a bit as she did so. “We've been out on a few dates, but I honestly don't see much chemistry between the two of us. Most of the time he just rambles on about sports and his failed attempt at a music career.” she answered with a sigh. “There was this one time that we spent literally two hours just discussing his right bicep.” she added, rolling her eyes. “Sounds like fun.” chuckled Mr. Evans, a look of pure contentment written on his face. “Hardly.” replied Ms. Bloss, resting her cup of coffee on the table before her. “That man really needs to unwind...or maybe wind up a few loose screws.” she joked. Mr. Evans looked her straight in the eyes, placing his cup of coffee down on the table as well. He sighed heavily, and without batting an eyelash, uttered the four little words Ms. Bloss had been waiting for since she was a young girl. “Will you marry me?” he said in all honesty, looking at her with a gaze that could pierce anyone's heart. “P-P-Patch, d-d-did you j-just-” she answered in confusion, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. “Waverly, I love you with all my heart. To let this chance slip by would be a sin.” he replied, taking a ring out of his pocket as he slipped it onto her finger. With her eyes swelling up, she stood, pulling Mr. Evans up as well as she hugged him with all her might. The two kissed as the rest of the teachers in the lounge looked on in sheer wonder and applause. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Libby had now taken to following Violette around, more so like a lovesick puppy, because she was fairly confident that nothing bad could ever happen with her there, on account of how everyone had surprisingly started looking up to her. Even Courtney, who pretty much eats babies for breakfast when she’s pissed enough, never even dared to mess with those ninety six pounds of foreign meat. Although apprehensive, JR, Rose and even June, slowly began to accept Libby into their little circle, at times still weary of the tiny little blonde girl who had once caused an uproar against them in the school. Today, the group hung in Rose and June's room, laughing and giggling as they usually did, talking about the most random of things. JR sat on Rose's bed, the girl nestled in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her. Violette and Libby were sprawled on the floor, while June on the other hand was on her bed, eyes all a glow as she talked about her plans for the future. “Picture this, after graduating at the top of my class from NYADA, I will then fulfill my Broadway dreams with Spider by my side. The two of us will be living in our apartment, his son in tow, as we work hard to make ends meet, myself on the stage and Spider as a musician of sorts.” she said, holding the stuffed bear that Ant so fondly called Booboo in a tight embrace. “Then, fourteen years from now when were both thirty, we would have made enough money to send Ant to St. Cecilia's Academy as well, our high school Alma Mater. By that time, I would've had at least six Tony's and Spider would be up on stage being awarded his eighth Grammy as I sit in the audience cheering him on while I am heavily pregnant with our ginger-haired, green-eyed, vaguely Hispanic, yet British child.” she added, giddy as a girl could be. Violette then quickly shot up, a look of urgency sprawled on her face, much to people's surprise. “Speaking of handbags...” said Vi as she bit her finger. “Vi, nobody said anything about handbags.” said June, a look of bewilderment on her face. Violette paused, looking like she was heavy in thought. “Everyday I walk around with a bag made from a crocodile's old skin.” she said, tapping the side of her head as if to think. “It really makes me wonder...what do you think people do with my old skin?” Dead silence filled the room. One would think that they were all heavy in thought after what Vi had said, but in truth everyone was still quite dumbfounded with the things that go on in the girl's head. “You know...you've got a good point there, Vi. You gotta wonder if there's such a thing as human hide leather.” said JR, biting his lips as Rose slapped her palm to her forehead. “I know right!” exclaimed Violette. “Maybe those tiny little elves in sweat shops, come late at night to take away our scabs and dandruff.” she replied inquisitively. “Those tiny people in sweat shops aren't elves, Vi. They're Chinese.” giggled Libby. “Wait, you mean Santa's workshop isn't in the North Pole? It's in China?!” exclaimed JR. “We've been living a lie!” he added, crossing his arms and pouting. “So I've been sending my letters to the wrong address all these years. No wonder I never received anything I ever wanted.” Violette said, shaking her head. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had just switched on, JR stood with his finger pointed in the air, pushing Rose to the side in excitement. “Oh my God, Vi! We can start our own bag line! I could collect scabs from the lacrosse team!” he said with much gusto. Vi gasped in excitement, flailing her arms up and down. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! First one to collect the most scabs and dandruff gets to design the first bag!” she cheered. The two then exchanged high fives and ran out the door in excitement. “My best friend and my boyfriend.” sighed Rose, pointing her hand that she had pretended was a gun to her head, copying the sound of a gunshot. June pretended to get hit by the bullet as well, acting as if the shot was so strong it had caused her to come sailing towards the wall. “Auh, foreigners.” sighed Libby, laughing at what had just transpired. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The thought of the next day had the students excited as it was yet another one of those Saturdays where they were allowed to take to the streets. Not like this stopped any of them from sneaking out once or twice, but it was still a welcome break from the hustle and bustle school life had to offer. As Luke snored loudly, clinging tightly to one of his pillows, Billy lay on his bed, a distraught look on his face. "...I'm just worried that I'll disappoint them." Billy's voice said very quietly. Teddy smiled sadly at the soft words that were uttered through the speakers. He was alone in his room, JR spending time with Violette trying to figure out a way to make bags out of human skin. "Yeah. I know what that's like. They have their tiny little hopes for us, much larger than what they never share outright, and if we pretty much don't match up..." he answered in a lilting tone. "And there's nothing you can say or do to fix things.” whispered Billy. "I know." said Teddy, tightening his grip on the phone he held close to his ear. "Thanks for understanding. I just needed to hear it from you." Billy didn't say anything for a few breaths, Teddy giving him time to think. "I'm just so happy I have you. I've gone from a soulless Queen Bee's boyfriend to the happiest guy on earth because I have you. Plus, Glee Club is really fun, and having you guys as friends makes a world of difference. It's just sad that you're the only one I can actually say all this to." "But it really doesn't have to be that way, you know?" laughed Teddy. "I mean, aside from our parents, everyone else knows anyway. So what's the harm in us showing a little affection once in awhile?" “You know I can't, Teddy. Not that I don't want to. It's just, even if everyone knows I'm gay, I still have a reputation around here. You know that.” answered Billy with a sigh. “If you say so, Billy. If you say so.” was all Teddy said as he clicked on his phone, switching it off. “''I just wish my boyfriend would be more proud of being with me, that's all.” he thought to himself as he motioned to switch the light off. With no voice to focus on, it was quite easy to hear all the sounds that filled the night streets of New York. It was quite loud, even for a city that never ran below a steady humming of traffic and the general fast-paced life of it's residents. A steady clacking of shoes drifted into his quiet little room. A musician along the sidewalk strummed endlessly on his trusty guitar. A friendly debate among friends echoed throughout, seeming like a steady melody to the beat of the shoes and the guitar's timely music. “'Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard. You and I are painting pictures in the sky.” he sang as he stood from his bed, peering out the window into the night sky. “'''And sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side.” he added, picturing Billy who held him in his arms. “'And I know everything about you. I don't wanna live without you. I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do.'” he continued, smiling as he thought of his boyfriend. “'Well, you drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you.'” he continued. The scene now shifts to Billy, not being able to sleep from Luke's heavy snoring. He takes to the halls, trying to tire himself out to be able to sleep through his roommates heavy heaving. “'Just two little small town boys, living in a crazy world. Trying to figure out what is and isn't true.'” Billy sang as he marched off. “'And I don't try to hide my tears. The secrets, all my deepest fears. Through it all nobody gets me like you do.'” he smiled, picturing his precious moments with his boyfriend. “'And you know everything about me. You say that you can't live without me. I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do.'” he continued.“'Well, you drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you.'” he continued. The scene now alternates between Billy walking through the halls, and Billy alone in his room. “'When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself. And only you can tell that I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do.'” sang Teddy. “'Well, you drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.'” Billy added. “'And I'm only me. Who I wanna be.'” sang Teddy, just as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it just a crack, revealing Billy who had a smile on his face. “'Well, I'm only me when I'm with you.'” sang Billy. “'With you, oh, yeah.'” finished Teddy, just in time for Billy to lean in for a kiss. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ In retrospect, Coach DeWitt should have realized his dream was not unfolding the way he'd always pictured it. At one time, he was supposed to step into the limelight of a well-known production label, once when music was his true passion. Huge offers were made, and although he kept nodding-off when he wasn't actually practicing he seemed to be quite capable when he was in the recording studio. “''God damn puberty.” he said as he stood alone in his living room, taking another swig from a flask that he clutched onto tightly. He smiled lopsidedly and settled into his favorite armchair. He'd been getting quite drunk each night. He doubted he'd ever see the sparkle in his eyes ever again, so he chose to make things miserable for others instead. Overcompensation and guilt sometimes filled his chest along with his excitement, but he'd take what he could get. He sometimes thought that he could be a little in over his head, but he quickly brushed it aside anyway. He recalled the exact moment he had another encounter with Mr. Evans, this time when he found out he was to wed Ms. Bloss. As he pictured himself shouting at the other teacher who shouted back, Coach DeWitt squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and tried to refocus on his plans of destruction. “You spineless little rat!” he remembered saying to Mr. Evans, possibly spitting at him one or twice. By the end of his little daydream, he was sure of what he'd wanted to do, and he'd mastered his plans, but there was so much else that he wanted to accomplish. “''Everything will come together in the end.”he thought to himself. “''All that matters is how I execute it all.” he added. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The following day, as everyone head off in various directions, Spider and June went off to meet with the new friends they had made months ago, when they first stepped out into the streets. They agreed to meet outside an old ramshackle theater, at no later than ten, due to Rachel's strong stand on punctuality. With a few hoots, hollers and screeches, Rachel and June came running towards each other with huge smiles on their faces. Kurt gave Spider a wink as the two sighed. “You get this a lot?” whispered Spider to Kurt. “And then some.” chortled Kurt. “So you her gay boyfriend? I know that's what I pretty much am to Rachel.” he added, laughing. “Not yet, but I'd love to be...well, minus the gay part.” snickered Spider. Turning to the whispering June and Rachel, the two boys smiled. “What are you two up to anyway?” asked Kurt, arching an eyebrow. “It's a surprise.” smiled Rachel. “Now come on, times a-wasting!” she added, tapping on her watch as she opened the door to the theater. They all entered as Rachel hit a switch on the wall, filling the old theater with a burst of light. June then ushered the boys to their seats before she and Rachel took to the stage. “Rachel has been kind enough to take me in as her apprentice.” smiled June. “You ready for that?” Kurt whispered jokingly to Spider. “We've actually been working on a little something. It was rather hard practicing over the phone and on Skype, but I think you boys just might like it.” chimed June. “So, without further ado...” she added, pointing at Rachel. “One of my all time favorites, a song I was just born to sing.” said Rachel, turning on the stereo that was placed before them. “I knew it.” said Kurt with a cheeky grin. “'Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!” sang Rachel with a huge smile on her face as the two boys looked on. “'''Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!” sang June, living in the moment. “'I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum. And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it.'” chimed Rachel. “'Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!'” added June with a smile. “'But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection, a freckle on the nose of life's complexion, the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye.'” sang Rachel gleefully. “'I gotta fly once, I gotta try once. Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy. Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir!'” sang June, twirling around. “'Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer. I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!'” added June as she pointed out to Spider. “'I'm gonna live and live now. Get what I want - I know how. One roll for the whole shebang! One throw, that bell will go clang!'” sang Rachel, pressing her hands to her heart. “'Eye on the target and wham. One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!'” sang June as she pointed out into the distance. “'Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!'” she continued, belting out as Rachel looked on in delight. “'I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum. And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.'” added Rachel, moving towards June up until they stood beside each other, arm in arm. “'Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer. I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer. Nobody, no, nobody is gonna rain on my...parade!'” the to belted out, eyes closed and singing with all their might. They stood with much pride as Kurt and Spider clapped loudly for the two of them. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was lunch time, and Billy and Teddy opted to stray from the rest of their friends and have a little lunch date, minus the public displays of affection of course. Teddy did try though, but to no avail. Each time he would try to at least lean in closer to his much larger boyfriend, Billy would shrug and practically inch away. Unbeknownst to the couple, some prying eyes had been focused on them from not too far away. “Delicious, Eric. Simply delicious.” sneered the tall boy with blonde, shaggy hair. “God, Xander...all you ever do is think with your cock. So which one is it this time? The tall, hunky Latino, or the tiny little freshman?” snapped Eric sarcastically. “Freshman? More like fresh meat.” quipped Xander, a huge smile on his face. The two continued to watch on, Xander waiting for the perfect opening to be able to finally make his move. It wouldn't be long now, as Teddy seemed to be getting quite irked at the fact that Billy wouldn't even do so much as to at least hold his hand. “Does Hayley still know the routine? Her brain must be fried from all that crack she was snorting.” laughed Eric, quickly getting shushed by Xander. “Just text her when I give you the signal, kapeesh?” he replied, tossing his phone at Eric. It seemed like they didn't need to wait any longer as Billy stood in a huff, pulling away from Teddy who was trying to convince him to be more intimate. Xander and Eric couldn't quite make out what they were both saying, but from the looks of it, Billy was pretty mad. “Perfect. Now, Eric.” said Xander with a smile. Within seconds, Eric had sent out a message to Hayley who was waiting nearby. Hayley nodded in their direction, as she whipped out a boom box and the speakers began to blare. “'Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby. Take it, take it, love me, love me!'” sang Hayley as she made her way towards Teddy who was probably just as shocked as everyone around them. “'Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby. Take it, take it, love me, love me!'” she added, placing her arm around Teddy's shoulders as she pointed out to Xander who was slowly making his way towards them. Eric, pretty much bored with Xander and his flirtatious routines which happen to occur often, sat yawning, not wanting to take part in what he thought was a display of teenage stupidity. “This is getting old.” Eric whispered to himself. “'Tonight I'm a let you be the captain. Tonight I'm a let you do your thing, yeah. Tonight I'm a let you be a rider. Giddy up! Giddy up! Giddy up, babe!'” sang Xander, his eyes focused on Teddy, a look of lust sprawled on his charming face.' '“'Tonight I'm a let it be fire. Tonight I'm a let you take me higher. Tonight, baby we can get it on. Yeah we can get it on, yeah.'” he added with a smile. “'Do you like it boy? I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want. Give it to me baby like boom, boom, boom. What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want. Na, na! Ah, ah!'” continued Xander, finally making his way to Teddy. Teddy sat, not knowing what to make of it. It did of course, seem awkward, but he actually felt like he enjoyed the attention these strangers were giving him. “'Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby. Take it, take it, love me, love me!'” sang Hayley as she strutted around Teddy's table. “'Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby. Take it, take it, love me, love me!'” she added, extending out her hand as if to present Xander to Teddy. “'Tonight I'm a give it to you harder. Tonight I'm a turn your body out. Relax! Let me do it how I wanna. If you got it, I need it and I'm a put it down.'” sang Xander as he stood behind Teddy, stroking his mess of dark brown hair.' '“'Buckle up, I'm a give it to you stronger. Hands up, we can go a little longer. Tonight I'm a get a little crazy. Get a little crazy, baby.'” he added, humping the back of Teddy's chair as Teddy's eyes widened with surprise. “'Do you like it boy? I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want. Give it to me baby like boom, boom, boom. What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want. Na, na! Ah, ah!'” he sang, caressing Teddy's face and neck. “'Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby. Take it, take it, love me, love me!'” sang Hayley as she pranced around the restaurant, people looking on and enjoying the performance. “'Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby. Take it, take it, love me, love me!'” she added, dancing sexily and whipping her hair around. “'I like the way you touch me there. I like the way you pull my hair. Baby, if I don't feel it I ain't faking. No, no.'” sang Xander as he spread his legs wide, sitting on Teddy's tiny lap. “'I like when you tell me kiss it there. I like when you tell me move it there. So get it up! Time to get it up! You say you're a rude boy. Show me what you got, now.'” he added, grabbing the tent that had just formed in Teddy's jeans. “'Come here right now.'” he added, feigning kissing Teddy then standing up from his seat. “'Take it, take it. Baby, baby. Take it, take it. Love me! Love me!'” continued Hayley. “'Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby. Take it, take it, love me, love me!'” sang Hayley, wrapping her arms around Xander as she smirked at Teddy. “'Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby. Take it, take it, love me, love me!'” she added, pushing Xander onto the chair that was in front of Teddy. Hayley then winked at the two boys, waved and waltzed out the door. Xander wasted no time in making Teddy know just what his intentions were. “You know what you need? You need a man who thinks it's right when it's so wrong.” said Xander with a wink. Teddy rolled his eyes. “You just quoted Lady Gaga.” he snapped. “Don't play hard to get with me, kid. Judging by that bulge in your pants, you like what you see. The name's Xander, and from what I heard when you had that little lover's tiff, you're name's Teddy.” replied Xander, biting his lips. “Listen, you ever need someone to talk too, maybe fool around with a little, give me a ring.” he added, writing his contact details down on a paper napkin that was on the table. He then took Teddy in for a rather passionate kiss, much to the young boy's surprise. Xander then licked his lips, patted Teddy on the cheek and walked away as the the much younger boy sat blushing. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, Courtney and Juli were also out to lunch, up to there usual antics of people bashing. This time though, Juli was hoping to be able to break some news to her friend. Something that she wished she would take well. They sat, sipping on their lattes as they consumed the smoked salmon and cream cheese bagels that rested on their plates. "You haven't said much." Courtney finally said, her emotions creeping into her voice. Concern for the easy friendship she had built with the girl before her running through her mind. "No. I put up my walls." she flashed a quick, thin smile, hoping to make light of the situation. "Court, if I had to do all of this over again, I would. In a second. In a heartbeat. But it is so much harder than I ever thought it would be, seeing that we've become such good friends. I know that sounds dramatic, but I have a point, I promise. This was supposed to be a great year, the start of my rise to success. Instead everyone hates me, everyone except...well practically just you." Her eyes were glossy when Courntey looked at her. Juli plastered on a fresh smile with much effort. "I know this is a little too mellow-dramatic, but hey, I'm a drama queen." she said, her eyes sliding closed as she swallowed convulsively. “It's funny how things work out, don't you think?" she finally managed to add. "You're not making any sense." Courtney said. "I honestly don't know what you're getting at." "I was never one to look into the past." she shrugged, refocusing on her partially eaten bagel. "Sometimes picking at a scab leads to nothing more than the regret that you didn't leave well enough alone. I'm glad to have met someone like you. Someone who can easily listen to things I need to let out." "So let it out already, sheesh!" said Courtney, rolling her eyes. "And I'm getting there, I swear. Let me just build the scene.” Juli cackled. “Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment.” she added, quoting Shakespeare again. "Wait..absence? You're leaving, aren't you?" Courtney said, a little panicked. She hadn't been paying too much attention to the rather obscure things Juli was saying, up until the word absence popped up. Juli's shoulders actually shook. Courtney couldn't tell if Juli was holding back laughter or tears. She honestly didn't know what was going on at all. "I'm just really glad you and I are friends." Juli finally said, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I wish I could stay. I really wish I could." "I'd hug you, but I wouldn't want people around to think I'm breaking up with you." Joked Courtney in the hopes that Juli would find humor in it as well. "Why are you crying?" she added, just when she was sure enough that Juli wouldn't stop. "I'm sad...and happy. It's complicated." She sniffled, reaching for a paper towel and honking on it. "Daddy's being transferred to Switzerland, new job, new life...new friends." Juli said as she dabbed at her eyes. Courtney hesitated before taking another bite out of her meal. Somehow it seemed to taste wonderful. She stopped there. "You're the only one who stuck around me when everyone else ran off. Now you're leaving." she said, catching Juli's hand in her's. "But wherever you are, we'll still be friends forever." Juli smiled back at her, much complexity in that one expression. It seemed to depict acceptance with a touch of melancholy and a mature sort of happiness. "Friends." she repeated with much emphasis. “Alright, I'm going to hug you now.” added Courtney as she wiped a tear from her eye, moving in closer with her arms wide open. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Shortly after what Eric dubbed a disgusting display of raging hormones by Xander and Hayley, he decided to just wander off by his lonesome, steering clear of the two acquaintances of his who he would sometimes call nut jobs. He made his way around the city, head lowered as he counted each step he took. He was different from most of the kids belonging to Aural Fixation. He had a certain kindness about him that none of the more popular kids took a liking to. Eric soon came to a thundering halt when he came crashing into another boy that was walking in the same manner as his. “Oh, pardon me. I-” he mumbled, getting up from the ground. “N-no, man. It was my fault.” said Charlie as he extended his arm out to help. A sense of familiarity coursed through him as he held Charlie's hand in his. He slowly tried to remember where he had seen those bright green eyes before. “Excuse me, but do I know you?” asked Eric, his eyes squinting as he tried to recall everything. “I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else.” Charlie replied quickly as he began to walk off. There were only two people in the world that he knew who's eyes sparkled in that same manner. The boy that he had just met, and his father who had raised him since he was a child. THE END 'Characters' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Ms. Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Coach Luke DeWitt (Nayaforever) Xander Evans (UndercoverGleek1) Hayley Bell (Nayaforever) Eric Jamieson (Adani23) Rachel Berry (Glee) Kurt Hummel (Glee) 'Songs' *'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Billy and Teddy. *'Don't Rain On My Parade' by Barbra Streisand. Sung by June and Rachel. *'Rude Boy' by Rihanna. Sung by Xander and Hayley.